gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-106CS Hizack Custom
The RMS-106CS Hizack Custom is a mobile suit featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Its design was later updated in the novel series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Sorama, Kara and later by Gilligan Justas. Technology & Combat Characteristics An improved version of the RMS-106 Hizack that specializes in long-range sniping. Its generator has been replaced with one that has higher output manufactured by Anaheim Electronics to operate a high-powered sniper beam launcher. The mono-eye has also been changed to a high-precision type, and the head's heat dissipation mechanism has been extended. Other improvements include its armor being reinforced with Gundarium Alloy, thicker armor, internalization of some vulnerable power cables, and a new backpack as well as thrusters to improve mobility. Overall, it has a modest performance boost over the original Hizack. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder to defend against incoming attacks, it can extend and retract as needed. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Hizack Custom is equipped with a beam saber stored on the rear skirt armor. ;*Sniper Beam Launcher :The Hizack Custom's main weapon. This handheld beam weaponry has a high-output and long effective range, making it effective for sniper attacks. ;*120mm Zaku Machine Gun Kai :The same shell-firing handheld armament as used by the original Hizack. It is a recreation of the Zaku II's machine gun to provide a cheaper, less energy-consuming weapon, and also features an improved stock as well as better accuracy with a federation standard sensor. ;*Triple Missile Pod :An optional pair of missile pods each containing three missiles can be mounted on the rear skirt's beam saber holder. History Only a limited number of Hizack Custom units were created to be used in special operations and sniper units for the Titans during the Gryps Conflict. After the fall of the Titans, Haman Karn's Neo Zeon movement took the Hizack Custom for their own use during the First Neo Zeon War. Most of the units were seized and used by the Zeon's ground force. In U.C. 0096, during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, the outdated Hizack Custom was still used by both The Sleeves and Republic of Zeon. Gallery 7687HZC534.png|line art (front and rear) hizackCS-shield.jpg|Shoulder Shield rms-106cs-beamlauncher.jpg|Sniper Beam Launcher hizackcustomeff.png|Hizack Custom (E.F.F. Colors) as featured in Gihren's Greed Notes and Trivia *The Hizack Custom appears as a semi-hidden unit in Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam. It can be used if the player selects the Hizack and chooses the Beam Launcher in the weapon select sub-menu. *The beam launcher was released as a 1/144 scale model in the 2014 Summer Campaign parts promotion alongside the G3 gas launcher. References RMS-106CS Hizack Custom - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Specifications/Technical Detail/Design (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Novel)) External links *RMS-106CS Hizack Custom on MAHQ.net ja:RMS-106CS ハイザック・カスタム